When They Were Young
by onyxpilot
Summary: An orphaned boy turned feral from the hardship of living on his own.A girl alone in a small close knit village called Ordon in the southern tip of Hyrule's Ordona province. One day something happens that changes everything for her and her entire village.
1. Lone Ilia

Disclaimer:** I have no rights' to legend of Zelda series. Therefore I do not and have not accepted any compensation of any kind. This includes bribes or anonymous donations. Any attempt to give said compensation will result in compensation to be returned to sender or to proper authorities.**

**Again I have no rights to Legend of Zelda series. Therefore any characters, assumptions and descriptions I add or mention do not carry any weight. This includes but is not limited to descriptions of characters and their living environments, description of economy or ecosystems of any area or settlement in Zelda universe. **

Author's Notes: I do not own any rights to Zelda or any other series. I write these stories because I need to become a better writer so review; be critical and tell me how to improve and please inform me if anything I write doesn't fit the guidelines set down by , as this is my first work. This is staged pre-Twilight incident about 8 to 9 years in past making Link 12 years old and Ilia 10 years old; Talo and Beth are infants. I do not know the exact bios or ages of the characters in the game, only a gist. I want my stories to be as accurate as possible, so if anyone knows where I can find an exact age of characters as a reference please do tell. I also never played a lot of the newer Zelda games for the portable systems so bear with me.

Feel free to make suggestions of reference sites for me to use and story line to any incomplete stories.

**THIS IS ALL THAT CHANGED: I will be changing all the kids ages by about 3 years making Ilia 7 and Link 8 sorry this may CHANGE again but I'm more worried about getting the current 4-8 chapters edited so I can get it to yall. Yes they are done but I'm having trouble getting them edited. I want to continue onto the other stories about Link and Ilai and other characters later to be introduced.**

In the small province of Ordona, located in the Southern most reaches of Hyrule, another cold winter day of winter was dawning.

"_Another ordinary boring winter day," _young 10 year old Ilia thought as she stared from atop her window listening to the sound of the villagers rousing from their huts. The sound which drifted up to her perch by her window was a sound she had become accustomed to yet at the same time was bored of. She was snuggled up in a blanket to ward off the cold air spilling in through the open window like water over a small fall .It was getting close to winter solstice, a holiday the whole village looked forward to each year. The holiday was adorned with celebrations and a huge feast followed by dancing. Once the young ones were put to bed the celebrations would continue on late into the night. The adults would bring out wine and brandy bought from Castle Town with the money from the village treasury.

Ilia went to close the heavy goat skin covered window to shut the cold out. The animal skin was placed there when the days had grown cold; otherwise it was left off during the warmer temperate time. She went to her dresser and fixed up her hair into to a single ponytail. She stood back from the mirror; looking at her tan pants and white turtle neck sweater with the hearts on it, she smiled at herself and did a little twirl. Happy with her outfit, she placed her hands on her hips, nodding. She walked to the stairs and sat down on the upper most steps, sliding down the steps on her bottom. Thump, thump, thump.

Bo smiled looking up from his work, glancing to his wife as she made breakfast. "Sounds like our little girl's awake."

"Hi mom, hi dad, what's for breakfast?" Ilia asked as she got up from the last step and proceeded to walk over to the table.

"French toast made with bread from last night. I got the recipe from the young boy who visited recently," Ilia's mom answered.

"Is it the boy who travels with the big doggy? She asked. Her mom nodded in answer. "I like him; I wish he would visit more often," she continued as she climbed up on to her special chair. It had some old outdated catalog books stacked so she could see over the table. When she was younger she had declared that it was her chair, and some days later she had carved her name under the seat of the chair and received a month long grounding. At the end of the month she apologized, saying she was sorry for carving her name. Deep down, though, she thought it was worth it

Ilia peered at the dish as she sat down at the table; her mother poured everyone some goat milk. She looked at her mother, admiring her gracefulness as she moved about the kitchen. Her mother Sasha was petite, agile in her movement around the house, finishing the last piece of toast sizzling on the iron cast skillet. It was widely known her cooking was considered the best in all of Ordona province. It was common opinion for the people of Ordon and many traders and travelers that Sasha's cooking was the best in all of Hyrule.

Sasha almost always wore her pale white dress. It wasn't fancy and it wasn't pretty but it was practical. Its hem came down to her thighs and her modest legs were covered with simple white leggings as well. Her chest showed just enough to show the little chain necklace that Bo gave her on their 20th anniversary. On her feet she wore slippers to accent her leggings. Her hair was the same blonde of her daughter's; however, her eyes were of dark brown.

Mayor Bo was again back at work sorting through a yearly village matter involving next year's harvest. He had to calculate how much, if any, seed would be needed for next year's wheat crops and make sure there was enough wheat stored to last until next season. Most of the wheat was sold at Castle Town where it provided for most of Hyrule citizens. Then there was the matter of the pumpkins. He had made sure the largest pumpkins were left to grow until it was time to germinate. Those pumpkins were taken and planted in the center of each patch were they were left to grow. This way next year there would be pumpkin vines growing with larger, better pumpkins. The various patches around the village had those pumpkins growing underground until spring when the vines would become more apparent. In the meantime there were the reports on the carrots and radishes that grew in the patches. Bo nodded, seeing as all crops and seedlings were healthy. Reviewing the crop reports and village management went on and on. He always took his duty seriously, sometime too seriously. If not for his wife and daughter, he would most likely be consumed by his work for days on end.

A different report concerning Faron Woods caught his attention. He stopped and rereading the report. For the last nine nights smoke was seen rising from the north somewhere east of Faron Spring; however, last night there was none. He assumed it was the young lad Coro who was setting up a shack not far away. However he always stopped by the day he arrived, stay for at least a month working on his hut before returning to stay with his sisters further north. Bo had assumed it was him but this report indicated there wasn't anyone there anymore –he pondered to himself "_that was strange if it wasn't the man then it would be a trader or someone camping off the path leading through the forest to Hyrule field." _He made a note for Rusl to investigate when he went to get fire wood next. He looked up from his work at that moment and then got up to start cleaning the dishes, allowing his wife chance to sit down and get off her feet t

"Here I'll take care of this honey; you've been on your feet for hours take a rest."

Sasha smiled kissing Bo tenderly on the cheek and took a seat across from Ilia, "So what do you plan on doing today?" he asked

"I don't know it's too cold for me to play outside or for me to even read at the springs." Sometimes she would read one of her many books, but preferably with the sun on her back. She loved reading anywhere, sometimes on the window sill with her back curled up to the wall or with her feet hanging outside. Unfortunately her books only lasted for so long as she only got about two books a year. She never could sit still for long anyways, but therein lay the problem. There was no one near her age. Just her books, a village dog, and baby Talo. She had no one to talk to, no one to play with. She frowned, remembering this once again as she had many times before.

Sasha noticed her frown, and before Ilia could fall into a deeper depressed state Sasha said, "You know the villagers need help chipping ice away from the river. It would really help them out. We are low on fire wood it would definitely speed things up. It would allow Rusl to go collect wood" she hinted

"Sure I … wait fire wood… oh." She gasped remembering what that meant. Rusl had promised that he would take Ilia with him next time to get fire wood .That meant a trip into the forest. Something she had wanted to do forever but never could due to the locked gate at the bridge. "I can't wait." She said before scarfing the rest of the toast and downing her milk. She hopped down from her chair, causing the books to slide off. She turned around and hastily replaced them on their normal resting place. Running for the door she grabbed her little coat, pausing just long enough to dress for the cold.

"Make sure you get this to Rusl when you leave for the woods." He told her handing her the note.

Fastening the last garment on she took the note smiling she ran out the door yelling over her shoulder, "Bye mom, bye dad, I'll get this to him don't worry"

Already the men were outside starting on the task at hand. They began picking up sticks from a pile near the bridge. The men went about breaking up the ice, knocking ice loose to float down the river. A few yards down the river a wall of nets had been set up to catch the ice. Standing next to the net was Rusl, pulling the ice onto the shore with a smaller net. Ilia ran up beside him and began looking around with a quizzical look on her face.

Rusl smiled, noticing Ilia. "The gloves and net are over by Jaggle's house," he said, nodding toward the house with the water wheel. She walked over and removed a net identical to the one Rusl was using and smaller set of leather gloves just for her out of the basket .

"No gloves, no thumbs," Ilia said as she came alongside him.

Rusl smiled; seeing she had remembered the saying he taught her when she first learned how to pull the ice from the river. "So are you ready to help me collect wood today?" he asked, still smiling

"Yes, I can't wait. Are we going to go to the flower patch?" she said with a hopeful look

"I don't know but I'm sure we will see plenty of flowers either way," he told her.

"Great. Let's get this done then." She said as she bent to pull the ice out of the water._ "It will be so much fun," _she thought as she went about pulling the ice carefully from the river.


	2. Beast

Special thanks to PhantomGirl12 for the review. Hope I get more with the Chapter 2 and 3. I want to recognize nekozuki for the one who has allowed me to post these last 3 chapters by beta reading them for me. Check out her stories when you get a chance they really are something and now to the story

Disclaimer:** I have no rights' to legend of Zelda series. Therefore I do not and have not accepted any compensation of any kind. This includes bribes or anonymous donations. Any attempt to give said compensation will result in compensation to be returned to sender or to proper authorities.**

**Again I have no rights to Legend of Zelda series. Therefore any characters, assumptions and descriptions I add or mention do not carry any weight. This includes but is not limited to descriptions of characters and their living environments, description of economy or ecosystems of any area or settlement in Zelda universe.**

"_Run ,don't stop can't stop bad, bad, no don't stop… have to... keep going, it won't hurt me if I can get out …_" a bedraggled boy was running among the trees, despite his aching feet, despite every muscle screaming at him to slow down. No he didn't want to fight them .Did not want to get hurt again.

"S_tupid. Why did I have to go further into that cave; barely any mushrooms were in there. You had to go deeper to look. I've been like this long enough; I should know better."_ He had left all his stuff at his camp site when he went for fire wood. When he stumbled upon the Keeses' lair, he had dropped his knife and, of course, his bag with all the mushrooms he'd gathered. The whole reason he had gone into the cave in the first boy was scared but, even with the adrenalin pumping; his frail body still wasn't enough to outrun the two Keeses chasing after him through the thick woods of Faron. Sooner or later they would catch him.

"_You stupid idiot .why the hell did I bring my torch in there? You know they hide there during the day stupid. I barely got a dozen mushrooms into my satchel before I spooked those damned Keese .Of course they would end up chasing me , stupid monster I wish those things weren't so sensitive to bright light…"_ At that moment the boy looked behind him and glimpsed the Keese. They were moving in between the trees as if performing some kind of spectacle. Flapping their tiny wings and tucking them in to dive through breaks in the trees, under branches, dodging plethora of tightly spaced trees in this area of the forest. He may have found it beautiful to watch if he wasn't so focused on their tails. They end consisted of a curved sharp bone at the end of it-Its sole purpose was to kill and maim anyone or anything that got on their bad side. It would have been best if he had been looking forward. If he had he would have seen the drop of before he stepped off a small cliff, so he fell. He fell very, very hard.

There was a depression a couple feet down from where the boy fell. This part of the forest had been cleared of trees Across from him was a spring. It was fed by a large waterfall and then fell down via multiple shorter water falls into a small pond. SCREECH SCREECH. He almost forgot the Keese. He tried getting up but toppled over. His right arm felt like fire and he couldn't move it without it the pain flaring further.

"Damn it all, not again" it was not a new wound .He had incurred it at the orphanage and it had been ended up set incorrectly. Consequently it had to be broken and reset a second time. As a result he lost the use of his right hand becoming left handed as a side effect. "Get up. Got to get up," he grunted as he moved to his feet. His fear at the prospect of them catching him was overwhelming; however, so was his exhaustion.

"I am sick and tired OF YOU CHHASING **ME**!" he howled as the Keese emerged from the tree line. The Keese dived downward towards him, their tails pulling back for another pass but he rolled away at the last moment. The claw-like bone of one of the Keese tore a shallow cut through his flesh.

Recoiling from the attacks he clutched at the wounds. His face contorted with anger and his eyes turned into those you would see in a wild animal. As his stance changed his whole body tensed. The Keese continued their attacks; Again and again they cut into him. His pain went unnoticed as the adrenalin flowing through him, commanding his body to ignore it and simply survive.

"_Come on I've been through worse before"_ he thought. Unfortunately during the nine months he spent lost in the woods he had been through worse but back then he at least had some kind of weapon to use against the monsters he had faced. Whether it was a knife or a sharpened stick he always had a weapon.

"I WILL **KILL YOU**!" he screamed as he ducked dodging another swing from the Keese. He ran for the cliff he had fallen from. Surging forward he ran two steps up the cliff face pushing with all his might on the last step sending him soaring towards the closet Keese and grabbed it with his good hand, immediately crushing its tiny body breaking one of its wings in his Vice like grasp. As he dropped to the ground tucking his legs in a roll dissipating the fall, withdrawing from his roll the Keese biting his hand attempting to escape.

"Oh no you don't" the boy growled raising the Keese up and smashing its head in .Flecks of its blood landed on his tattered clothes and face. Screech! The last Keese cried as it dived down catching the boy as he turned to meet it .Its tail bone tore a deep gash from his hip almost all the way to his armpit. He screamed in agony as the gash in his side poured out blood unhindered, soaking the ground like rain. Swinging the lifeless body of the dead Keese he cut the Keeses wing with the others tail. The Keese plummeted to the ground still trying to flap its way to freedom. Instead it just spiraled to the ground and flailed about. As it landed the boy sprang upon, it hitting it over and over until it no longer twitched. Panting the boy reached for the tail and removed it from the body and did likewise to the other Keese leaving him with two bone daggers. He stowed them away in his jerkin now torn and soaked with his and the monsters blood. With the monsters at his feet he slowly stood up, stumbling over to the spring his entire body screaming in pain.

"I never came this close to death before" he muttered stumbling into the water. As his strength seeped away his knees buckled, falling to his knees in the spring. The resulting splash stirred the blood pooling around him causing it to spread further across the spring with the ripple. as the water lapped against his skin the pain eased a little despite the flow of blood. He tore the sleeves of his jerkin attempting to bandage the huge gash in his side. As he tied the knot the blood loss took the better of him as his vision blurred. Even with the healing powers of the spring the blood loss sapped the last reserves of his strength. Slowly but surely he drifted into shock. He slid sideways onto his back staring up at the sky a blank look on his face. His eyes slowly rolled back into his head at same time his eyelids closed finally passing out escaping his shattered body's pain. Yet the blood still flowed and with it so did his life.


	3. A Behest of Life

Special thanks to PhantomGirl12 for the review. Hope I get more with the Chapter 2 and 3. I want to recognize nekozuki for the one who has allowed me to post these last 3 chapters by beta reading them for me. Check out her stories when you get a chance they really are something and now to the story

Disclaimer:** I have no rights' to legend of Zelda series. Therefore I do not and have not accepted any compensation of any kind. This includes bribes or anonymous donations. Any attempt to give said compensation will result in compensation to be returned to sender or to proper authorities.**

**Again I have no rights to Legend of Zelda series. Therefore any characters, assumptions and descriptions I add or mention do not carry any weight. This includes but is not limited to descriptions of characters and their living environments, description of economy or ecosystems of any area or settlement in Zelda universe.**

The boy remembered hearing a hooded traveler who occasionally stayed at the orphanage one time talking about the healing powers of beautiful springs littered across the land during one of his stay at the orphanage in Castle town. He always liked that man-well you could hardly call him a man. Although he was smart and mature enough to take care of himself and make a living on his own, he couldn't have been more than 14 or 15 years of age last time the boy saw him. The hooded boy still had that old hooded shirt with him back then as well. Every time the hooded travel would always bring presents for the boy and the rest of the kids at the orphanage. With the help of a over sized dog like animal he called Timber that seemed to think of the boy more as a companion and equal rather than mere pet they would hunt down big game animal like a wild hog or large Buck. The children would gather around as he recounted his journeys around the land hunting for food and exploring the mountains surrounding Hyrule as well as visiting Lake Hylia and the Death Mountain or the SnowPeak where he went sledding with his friends too explored and went on adventures however he never talked much of them for some reason. The forests he explored sounded wonderful-one in a land from his homeland and those of Faron Province.

The boy loved hearing about the forests. Part of the reason the boy ran away from the orphanage was in part because of these stories, so he could live on his own and go on adventures, but he never thought it would be was so hard. After the first year the grandeur of the being on his own wore off and the boy started to wander further and further into the forest to look for food and small game he could catch with a sharpened stick. Besides that the only thing he ever needed was on his belt or his back his torch/tinderbox kit which he learned how to make and restock from the hooded boy; his and satchel to carry stuff in; and his knife. Of course, if he had gone to the trouble of getting a map or compass he may not have gotten lost in the woods in the first place.

The time's when the hooded boy visited was one of the few happy times the wild child ever had of that horrible place. There was always lots of work for the kids and the orphanage owner alike what was her name? It was at least two years since he left… Julie, that was it .She meant well but it was all she could do to give the kids food most of the time. They got some donations but that alone wasn't enough. She was always so intent that the kids got a good meal but to do that they all had to work. He remembered sometimes she went days without eating just so the kids could get a meager helping when times became hard. The lack of food was one reason he left as well. As he hunted in the forest he ate pretty well most of the time but when winter came around the game became scarce. Luckily he had enough food to make it through the winter the first year.

But this year he was eating less and less and working more and more. Way harder and longer than he did at the orphanage and ate even less food than the kids did. He had other reasons though he left he knew and they kept him from going back. He never had a friend just bullies who picked on him because of his ears and took his food. Anyone nice enough to befriend would be adopted and leave to a better life but never him. The people that came in wanted human children not some scrawny kid with pointy ears .What had they called him? Hyloon, hierlern or was it holeam? He couldn't remember .The Orphanage wasn't that bad come to think of it. Julie and the hooded boy they were nice. They didn't mind his ears.

"This one is not him but maybe he will be in time his courage is strong."

"Maybe but what will keep him from turning upon thyself his anger is potent, but he lacks judgment."

"I see he has no family, no home. What say we give him one?"

"Sister you are not suggesting..."

"I indeed I am. Besides, have you not seen the village? It would benefit from one such as himself"

"Maybe"

"Hmm"

"Oh decide now already. Let us help him or put him out of his misery I don't like that pain he bears can't you feel it?"

"Yes his heart and his body needs mending I concede"

"As do I but remember the consequences it could hold there will be one then three more and one will fail I hate it but it seems the simple truth."

"OUR DIVINE POWERS COMMAND YOU YOUNG BOY TO RISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER YOUR TIME HAS NOT YET COME. LIVE WE COMMAND YOU."


	4. Tears

**OK yall if you haven't read the update on the first chapter I am moving the ages of Ilia And Link down about 4 or 3 years. I know that throws other ages of a little but I put to much work into this with the mind set that they were younger than I said they are, Ill make corrections once the last chapter is posted . **

**I want to write more stories when they get older so for now just humor me with the age thing from her on out Ilia is 6 or 7 and link 7 or 8. Ok ? OK good now be looking forward to more chapters now that I have my dad who has greater English skill beta read my stories. Plus my other beta readers may be close to fishing and I just don't know it. Pleas enjoy this and more to come . **

**P.S. this is the first of more books. The child hood of link and Ilia at a older age are already in the works they just need to be pieced together. If anyone has and idea or is up for beta reading them pleases tell me . Also special thanks to all those that reviewed I love getting them they are what keep me going even if they are anonymous **

Chapter 4: Tears

Ilia walked next to Shadow, a pitch black horse that was mate of the mare back at the ranch. They were planning on naming its offspring Epona. But that was months away and wouldn't happen until long after winter solstice. Rusl was moving to the gate now and, pulling a key out of his pocket, opened the gate. As he walked through, he clicked his tongue and Shadow started moving. Ilia then moved to walk beside Rusl.

"So what do we do? How far in will we get to go? Are there any flowers around? Ooh, ooh do I get to go see the shack?"

"Calm down, Ilia. We are going to go to where we saw the smoke the last few nights. Because of that we are leaving the beaten path, which means I'll need your help guiding Shadow through the trees, okay? As for the flowers I'm positive there are a lot near the shack so we will go by there last. How's that sound?"

"Good, I can't wait… wait what do you mean smoke? I don't see any."

"True, but I have and it wasn't last night, which probably means who or what ever made it is long gone now."

As he said this he bent over to pick up a large stick that could be used for fire and showed it to Ilia.

"This is what we are looking for. I want you to pick up anything around this size, ok."

She nodded, running off as on such piece caught her eye.

They continued like that for some time until they arrived where he was hoping to find evidence of a past fire. He checked around the camp, reading the signs.

"What is this? Did someone make it?"

"Yes. I think he was human, by the looks of things."

Rusl followed a set of tracks to another camp site. Rusl noticed there was a bag but no fire pit just a tattered old bag. He picked it up to take with him. Rusl shook his head trying to understand why there was no indications at all that anyone even laid down to sleep. They continued on like that until they found the cave .By this time Ilia had collected a large bundle of sticks. Then she saw the cave and the pile of sticks dropped in front of it. She pointed them out to Rusl, moving in to investigate. He looked at the tracks going into the cave and, a few meters from where he was standing he saw what the trail and then he saw the dark blood drops every few feet. He went over to it and gingerly dipped his finger in It rubbing it against his thumb.

"_Still fresh, not much time, we have to move," _he thought as he ran over to the horse.

"Ilia, do you think you can you hang on tight if we went for a ride on Shadow?"

"Yes." She recognized his worried look, something she rarely saw him make, and decided not to ask questions. Besides she loved horses and jumped at the chance to ride one. He hoisted her up and grabbed the reins and continued the rest of the way on foot. If it wasn't for the thickness of the woods he would have been running and wouldn't have missed the large flash up ahead. No one did.

They broke into the clearing. The first thing Ilia saw was the flowers but immediately understood something was wrong when she saw the blood flecks sprinkled across the flowers. She looked around, realizing it was everywhere slow chilling sensation griped her as fear clasped its spindly fingers around her _So much blood what who … oh no oh no nonononononoo._

"Rusl!" she squeaked grabbing his hand and moving to hide behind him. What lay before her was a boy small dark sandy blonde hair matted with mud and retiled with twigs and moss. His face was strong yet thin and his arms and legs were toned yet abnormally thin like scarecrows. Most peculiar of all were his long pointed ears. He wore tattered clothing—scraps, nothing more. Most of it was torn off or cut open, revealing cuts everywhere. One down his left leg looked especially gruesome.

She was stunned. She couldn't move. What could have done this? Taking in the whole scene—the mangled bodies of the Keese and the dead boy—it looked like something wild and untamed decide to kill the boy and the Keese and just leave.

"Rusl," Ilia whimpered, her eyes started to tear up. "Rusl, that boy, is he…oh please, Rusl don't tell me he's…" Her voice trailed off. She couldn't finish, just stared as Rusl leaned over the boy, checking for a pulse. He waited for it, praying to god that he wasn't too late. Ironic, they found the boy at the springs, if he had just done the normal routine and gone the usual way he would have found him sooner. Now he feared he was too late, but then he felt a faint pulse.

"Ilia, he's alive. Stay here and watch him. Bandage his wounds if you can. I'm going to go get help. We can't move him on Shadow."

As he said this he pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Ilia. Kneeling next to Ilia who was still white with shock

"Ilia look at me. He will live but he needs your help. Do what your mother taught you. Here, take this and my head band. Stop the bleeding. I'll be back in no time at all, ok."

She nodded and ran over to where the boy lay and went to work attempting to stop the bleeding. She tore at the head band, trying to cut it, and then noticed the bone from the Keese sticking out of where the boy had hid it. Without a thought she grabbed it, ignoring how much pain it caused as it dug deep into her hand with no handle to protect herself. She cut the cloth into strips as best she could. She then proceeded to wrap up dozens of gashes all over his body; she was done long before Rusl returned so she moved around so she could sit in the cold water with the boy. She sat there, terror filling her eyes, not because of the blood or mangled bodies of monster she had never seen before but because of the chance that this boy would die.

The sheer outrage that anyone would be in a situation like this rattled her entire understanding of the world of how it wasn't just safety and happiness it could be this. She sat their confused pondering how horrible it would be, a complete and stranger her age lying on the brink of death dying alone. Before she realized it she started to cry. She cried when Rusl returned with Jaggle and his stretcher along with her mother. She cried as they slowly carefully moved the boy's fragile body onto stretcher by Sasha's instructions; she cried the group crossed the bridge. She cried as they passed Ordon springs. She cried all the way to her house, only to stop over an hour later in her father's arms as they sat in the front room of their house as Sasha and Hanch worked on closing up the boy's wounds and redoing the bandaging the now soaked sleeve the boy had put on himself. Many times she saw Hanch walk by with bloodied bandages and cloths they cut off so they could properly work on the wounds. The only covering was a thin blanket folded into a long strip to cover the Childs hips. Ilia didn't stop crying until she fell asleep. And even then she didn't sleep well.

**I hope Yall enjoyed it** **sorry for the cliff hanger**


	5. A Name

**All done :D**

Chapter 5: A Name

Ilia woke up from a nightmare sitting up fast her entire body was soaked with sweat her mother awoke to her cries and ran upstairs.

"What what is it? Are you ok?"

I dreamed we found a boy in the woods and I… he was so frail and the blood o god the blood and, and." She stuttered shivering in her damp cloths

Her mother slowly picked her up and took her down to stairs and pulled out the round tub made out of wood. Uli came out the back room with the wrestling ring. and looked to Sasha and upon her request helped her go fill the tub a bucket one at a time with cold water mean while Bo who had woken up when they came down stairs and started boiling water in a large kettle. Over time they filled the bath and warmed it up with the boiling water and gave Ilia bath and new cloths. When they were done Sasha sat down with her holding something just out of sight as Uli returned to the back room .trading off with Bo so he could sit with her

Ilia Look at your hands." she did so and saw the cuts on her hand. "_Where did they come from?"_ She wandered.

Bo took her hand which to stop them from shaking he looked deep into her eyes and said

"I'm sorry dear but it wasn't a dream. You saved his life for now. Go back to bed we will take care of it."

"NO." Ilia shouted." If… if he is real and If saved him then I want to stay here. I can't… just cannot go back to bed please let me stay up. When Bo started to shake his head Ilia's temper flared. I won't and can't you can't make me."

Sasha put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ok fine but you need your blanket and pillow brings them down stairs. Ilia's anger evaporated and she nodded and running upstairs.

"There is no fighting her when she gets like that, she is just like you." Bo groaned.

"Yes well she needs to for her own sake that was a traumatic experience. Has he woken yet?"

"No." Bo said. "I talked to Uli he hasn't moved I don't know if he'll ever wake up he may be a vegetable with all that blood loss. What could have done that to him and the Keese I wander?"

"It was him who did he had their tails" Sasha said he had its tail with him and Ilia had the other I assume she took it from him. God no weapons"

At that point Ilia returned and ran by with her blanket rolled up under one arm and her Feather pillow under the other. She ran by them and strait to the back she stopped at the entrance taking in her surroundings. She put her pillow on the wrestling ring. There, closet to the door way, the boy lay feet facing the door. He wore a simple shirt and under wear but all she could see was his upper body the rest was covered with a heaver blanket, the old on gone. She climbed up next to him sitting on her pillow bare foot as always and took his hand noticing the odd triangle tattoo it bore. She felt his fore head; it was hot from a fever that had ensued due to an infection of some form his side which had finally stopped bleeding leaving a large scab. Uli handed Ilia a cold rag for his for head smiling

"To think without you he may not be here now. I'll be back with some more water ok can you watch?" she asked

Ilia took the rag smiling nodding as she did. Uli returned the smile and left grabbing the bowl to hold the water in leaving Ilia alone with the boy.

A few minutes passed Ilia filled it by making herself more comfortable .wrapping herself in her blanket and repositioning her legs. Then the boy shifted mumbling something under his breath. She froze her eyes fixed on the boy as he began rapid he convulsion left then right flinging the sheets from his skin. Ilia alarmed that he would reopen his wound grabbed his arm to stop him from moving. His eyes flew open and he woke grabbing her by the neck on instinct thinking he was in danger. For a boy that thin a pail he was squeezing with a surprising amount of strength. Ilia was stunned her eyes wide in horror trembling in fear she opened her mouth to scream but before she could he let go scrabbling backwards like spider across a wall before he froze a pained look on his face eye twitching and began screaming clutching his sides as his initial adrenalin rush wore off letting the full affect of his injuries hit like a ton of bricks.

"Hey stop you'll hurt yourself."

"Were am I? What is this place? You can't keep me here."

"Please stop MOM MOM he's awake. Stop it please stop." Ilia began to ball her eyes out he mother came running in and immediately picked her up staring at the boy who now was franticly looking around

"I'm fine mom just please help him he's freaking out I couldn't get him to stop I… I … "

Uli was already at the boys' side when he began convulsing. Ilia started crying again pinching herself hoping it was a dream hoping he was fine or not real. Just hoping someone wasn't really going through this ordeal. Thoughts ran through her head thousand miles an hour as she tried to blot out the image of a grave stone and a little boy her age thin, pale, bloodied, and dead.

Sasha handed her to Bo directing him to leave and keep Ilia out and turned to the boy. Ilia watched as her mom grabbed his legs and forced him down long enough for the convulsions to stop. When they finally stopped spasming. Link yelled at them swatting at Uli who pulled back narrowly missing his hand.

By now Rusl had arrived after hearing the commotion from outside where he had been leading shadow. The boy screamed eyes half closed yelling and thrashing trying to get away. Ilia was cradled in her dads arms as he rocked her back and forth in a chair were she couldn't see into the room.

"What's going on did he hurt Ilia? He said noticing her bleary eyed face and tear stains across her cheeks."

"Rusl he woke up and tried to choke me. His eyes so scared he freaked when he saw his hand on me. I don't understand why is he screaming?" Rusl could only look at her a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Back in the room the boy was franticly looking around scanning for a way out.

You can't keep me here I will get through here in the end you just wait and see

"We are not trying to hurt you we need to help you look I need to see your side now the bandage is soaked in blood you'll lose too much at this rate." As she reached out to him he began to squirm away but froze halfway through fixing his face into a odd shape tensing his body before he fell back his legs twitching as he screamed.

"Oh he opened up the one in his side forget the towels get a badge he can't lose any more blood

"Arg why why why why why why I hate this I hate you people leave me alone I want to be left alone I want to, want to." he calmed down now weeping. Ilia watched all this trying to understand his reactions to her mom and Uli. No sooner had they stopped the bleeding gash in hi side he stared coughing and spiting blood up on to the ring . Now that his convulsion were reduced to small erratic shivers as tuned his head back and forth eyes closed. His fist and feet were clinched and his teeth gritted.

"I need you to drink this it will take away the pain."

The boy opened one eye glowering at her but grudging opened his mouth. Uli promptly lifted his head up and Sash returned from a drawer off to corner of the room with a vial of pink liquid. Slowly she tilted it allowing all of its contents into his mouth.

"Now boy pray you didn't hurt my daughter and we will be good friends."

Uli smiled at him and asked "what is your name? You must have one, that way we don't keep calling you boy" finished smiling a kind smile.

"What's your name?"Ilia asked now back in the room at her own request. He agreed only because he had calmed down but was still cautious he placed her down and she regarded link hand raised palm over her heart eyes so curious.

He stopped it had been so long since someone had talked to him so long since he had said his name. He thought hard on it remembering the hooded boy smiling at him the way this girl did now. He remembered the people that saying it to him.

"I'm … I'm… Link.' He stuttered rolling the name around trying to remember the wording blinking. "What were…" his arm shaking he touched his side then his bad arm seeing it had been reset properly this time. He tried to stand but before he could rise up more than a foot he was slapped hard.

"DO NOT MOVE lay down your going to reopen those wounds you. I swear if you didn't have broken ribs I would be holding you down and and…."

Her face was red with anger and her nose scrunched up as she continued to speak as she waved off her dad.

"Why were you out there? Why did you go and hurt yourself like that. Why the hell would anyone want to live like that?" Ilia balled

There was a small growl from the ring as Link touched his stomach. He grimaced at the gnawing hunger in his belly_. "Why the hell have I let this happen?" _He thought to himself. "_In fact why was I even here? Last thing I remember was lying in that cold water."_

Now his face stung from that stupid girl slap and his whole body hurt he trailed his hands across all scratches and bruises that littered his body. To stomach growled once more reminding him how hungry he was. He would have had been going to find something to eat had he not been slapped. He touched his face again

"_Why was she crying?" _he thought looking towards the chair the lady had moved her to. "_She was gone must of went somewhere else._ _I don't like these walls they remind me of the orphanage .was this another one no he had to leave this place he wasn't going to stand for it as soon as his wounds healed he would leave this place."_


	6. Midnight Terror

**Hahahah It is all done soon it will all be up after final editing. I'm tired of waiting so these last 5 are self edited hope you enjoy please review. You can for each chapter so do it at least once if you can I love reading them special thanks to everyone who have already reviewed special thanks also goes to my dad thanks for reading and encouraging me**

Chapter 6: Midnight Terror

It was later that night and Ilia was awake staring at the ceiling. She was going over the events of the day in her mind.

After her mom had left the room she had sat at the table sulking thinking the same thing she did now. _He doesn't like me, he doesn't like me._ She had been roused out of her stupor when she smelled the bread in the oven she perked up and had got up to help her mom. She had all most forgotten the boy by the time they were done setting the table but the reality of the situation was snapped back into focus as her mom cut a rather large chunk of it off. Handing Ilia a glass of water, and smiling she said

"Let's go give our guest something to snack on."

Ilia simply nodded following her mom in after she said a few words to the boy she couldn't hear she handed him the bread as his tiny hand reached out for it his eyes had changed and his mouth dropped open a little. He had yanked the food to him and after eyeing it for a few seconds as if expecting trickery of some kind with a satisfied look on his face he devoured the bread within seconds. Handing her mom the water Sasha handed him the water which he had taken and drained it as well. Then she thought he had said something strange. The way he thanked her mom for the food made it seem like it was all he expected to get and he seemed so … she couldn't place the word it was sad yet expectant of that. At which point her mom had replied with one of her big smile and said "why dear boy that was just a snack the real dinner is almost done in fact Ilia why don't you get the bowls out so we can get that soup out."

And so they had ate at the ring with the boy. He had stared at the soup he had been given. He seemed surprised at how much food was in it as if all he expected was just broth. She still couldn't comprehend why he had acted the way he did. First the simple act of trying to live on his own and the complete wonder at how much food he had to eat.

But the entire time she had been down there with him through dinner and then on all the way to point when she fetched some spare blankets from Pergie's house and put them on the bed that had been made for him at the back of the room up against the far wall. She had just stared at him and his confused look his eyes furrowed and deep in thought barely registering her by a attentive glance. She had opened her mouth to speak but lost her nerve and turned around and ran outside.

All her life she had wanted someone her age to talk to. This boy wasn't like other kids though. He was and scared as well as untrustworthy of people. It unnerved her so much she just didn't. She thought back to when he first woke how she had stared into his eyes. She saw a wild light in his eyes, as if he was a feral dog his eyes darting everywhere taking in everything around him. As his eyes settled on her she saw a flicker of surprise then it went straight back to wild untrusting look in his eyes. _ "Was that why he was out their? Did he not trust anyone? Then again what do I know?" _ She sat on her bed pondering what she could do. She knew she didn't want to sleep .all she wanted was to be friends someone to talk to and now that the opportunity was here she was too scared to even talk to him.

At that moment down stairs she heard a cry. It wasn't her parents it was to high pitched. Ulie had already gone home now that Link had gained consciousness so it couldn't be her. Iliad hoped down from her bed and made her way down stairsshe as she neared her parents bed she heard the cry again. She froze looking at the back room. "Sure_ enough it's Link" _she made her way into the room stopping at the door to adjust her eyes to the dark. She saw Link twisting and grunting in his cot at the far end of the room. She crept across the room taking care not to make any noise. Next to the bed a chair sat which she moved closer to his bed clambering up onto the chair to look over at Link. His eye lids were twitching and what she thought was grunting turned out to be the boy mumbling in his sleep. She knew from what her mother had taught her that this was a sign of nightmares. She sat there with him barley breathing trying to decide what to do.

"No I di…anything wro… leave me alo…my food not you… get your ow." As she listened she watched his movements, he still twisted and kicked completely knocking off his blankets. Now that she was this close she could tell his hands were clinched into fists and he twitched them out slightly as if to swipe or punch.

Then he cried out "why" it was garbled and hardly discernable and as he screamed it his body tensed and his left arm swept to hold his right arm. She recalled her mom talking to Ulie that his arm seemed to have been broken many times before they found him.

She took in his face and saw it contorted into that of a scared little boy. It was the first time she had seen him like that. All the time before then all she saw was cold calculating look or simple anger but never anything that made him approachable. That was why she was so scared of talking to him but now seeing him like this her fear melted away. All she wanted to d was help him. She put her hand out and stopped before she touched him and recalled the first time she had woken him. Her hand hovered over him as she pondered the wisdom in what she was about to do. He would most likely attack her again. He twitched again crying out. She decided on what she wanted and reached out to wake him only to find a .

Link was in the back yard with the other children crowded around him throwing stones and jeering at him insults.

"What's up with those ears so weird?"

"Maybe he's an elf come to leach of Miss. Marry and eat all our food."

"Yea or a goblin"

"No I didn't do anything wrong. Just leave me alone!" Link cried out as another rock hit him leaving a contusion on his hand covering his head

"Dinner time come and get it!" Mary voice rang out from across the yard from inside and children ran towards the kitchen to get there food. Link picked himself up from ground and walked inside to eat a small meal of soup and bread. Before he could eat any of his food the plate was snatched from him a child running with it he yelled at him

"It's my food not yours give it back I'm hungry get your own."

"Trolls don't get human food"

Link yelled and gave chase but was blocked by another boy who grabbed him throwing him to the ground and jumping onto his back. The bully took his right arm pulling it behind Link dislocating it then fracturing it by pulling up on it again with his knee leaning on his arm. Link screamed in agony yelling.

"Why, why again I haven't done anything to you people?"

Link began to sob uncontrollably feeling the weight of the boy disappear. He got to his feet carefully guarding his right arm when landscape changed to pitch dark. The sky and ground melded together making it impossible to tell were the two met. Suddenly a face of wood loomed out of the ground a large smile on its face he turned and ran for the door but it was gone and in its place stood another face with a frown he turned towards the other clutching his right arm only to find a hooded figure and large dog sitting in pool of blood arrows rittled them both and Mary's body the one who fed and raised him slumped up against the mask now covered with a swath of her blood were she had fallen onto it and slid to the ground to die. He screamed running the other way crying. Then everything faded away

Immediately he Link woke with his heart racing and as he swung his legs over the bed he clenched his fist swinging it towards the force that he thought was attacking him. Links eyes widened when he saw her. Links eyes widened and he stopped inches from her waist. Ilias eyes were shut and she was shaking. Her body tensed expecting the impact. He looked her over wandering why she looked like that. Her eyes opened and looked him in the eyes then glanced down. He followed her gaze and saw his fist inches away from her gut. He recoiled realizing he nearly did. He looked at his hand and back at her. Her mouth was scrunched together and her eyes cast sideways, eye lids half closed and jaw clinched sliding side to side, her bottom lip wrinkled as she chewed the inside. She glanced up looking him in the eyes her face softened a little and she smiled at him.

"I um so…sorry I woke you but you seemed to be erm having a nightmare." Ilia squeaked

"You're lying" _She's just like the kids at the other orphanage._

Ilia glared at him with hurt look on her face.

"So tell me why you came down here. Is because you wanted to tease me or were you trying to draw on my face?"

This time Ilia seemed stunned Ilia her mouth making an O

"What on earth makes you think anyone would do that? I mean you been so unapproachable to everyone. I mean really why on earth do you think such things? Are you just unsociable or something is that why you were living in the forest all by yourself? Because you don't feel you can trust anyone? Well I think for one thing that's stupid" Ilia was getting louder and angry rolling into one of her stubborn moods as her face turned red. Link coward back half shocked half scared. _Out of all the monsters iv fought they pale in comparison to her. Her eyes look like she possessed. Oh men don't make eye contact._ Link turned his face away staring at the floor trying to block out the irritating onslaught of words and questions.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Link asked

"Well what is your answer? Or do a have to say it all again." She started to suck in air and her face reddened again

"_Crap no. _WAIT! Uh uh don't get mad I'm sorry ok can I ask a question if I answer?"

Ilia slowly cooled of her lips and brow puckered fists clenched she breathed heavily in and out until she finally settled and her face went back to normal.

"What are you smiling at?"

Link who couldn't help himself was grinning ear to ear. "I was smiling but I can't remember last time I smiled."

"Wait what?

"I've been living in forest past year and before that my time at the…" he stopped thinking of the dream.

"Go on, time at what?" Ilia prodded

"At the orphanage It was a bad place to live so I took a gift from a friend and the tricks to camping he taught all us kids and ran away cause… never mind." He stopped and thought to himself._ Why am I telling her this, she won't care no one cares._

"Is it what you were dreaming about?"She asked

Link eyes shot up meeting hers. _Wait what why would she want to know that?_

"Yes why?"

"Well I guess I'm just worried. Ever since I saw you awake you looked cold and unapproachable. I mean you nearly choked me when I stopped you from opening your wounds, and why would you even live in such a place that leaves you so close to death at wrong step. I know it was you the rest of the village thinks something attacked you and then killed the Kesse but I found their tails in you cloths. They attacked you didn't they. You killed them but not before they nearly killed you. If we didn't find you when we did you would be dead and I have to see Rusl and daddy bury some pale, thin, mutilated kid my own age. You know how that makes me feel? It's stupid, you're stupid and I'm wishing I never have to sit in so much blood ever again. You are so STUPID!"

Link stared at her dumbstruck jaw slacked not even flinching under her gaze like last time. _She has a temper to scare a dragon back to its cave. Why she so worked up over my well being? It's like these people actually care for me. What are they after what do they stand to gain?_

Ilia spoke bring Link back from his thoughts "Explain what you can why you leave the orphanage if you had food their and friends?"

"I have NO friends! I was treated like a monster just because I had weird ears and no one picked me, You want to know what I was dreaming about hear let me tell you."

Link explained his nightmare to her telling her it was just one of the days in his life at orphanage and how children hated him and no one ever wanted to adopt a kid with ears like his.

"They called my ears ugly and stoned me regularly. They broke my arm and legs many times, My arm was snapped so many time I had to start using my left hand as my dominate hand and hide it otherwise they just break the other. They stoned my constantly once even they hurt me so bad they all told marry I fell downstairs. My food was stolen constantly and every day someone came in to adopt someone they look at me and turn away whisper about my ears as if I couldn't hear them. I'm not living like that again as soon as I'm back up to strength I'm gone."

"NO!"Ilia yelled loud enough to cause a fumbling from the front room were there parents were they both looked towards the entrance waiting for her parents to come in but no one came. A minute went by then another. Link looked at Ilia her eyes trained on the door scared look on her face. He smiled just as she looked back at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You're not supposed to be up are you?"

You mean down?" Ilia retorted

"No I mean up as awake and don't try to hide it your face showed how worried you looked when the orphanage runner's almost woke."

"Yes so what nothing to hide and they are my parents."

"Whatever they have you call them I'm not going to stay, I'm leaving soon so don't need to worry about me."

Ilia's expression changed again and Link tried to discern her emotion but he hadn't been around other humans for so long that he had no idea how to read emotions. _What is that look? I've seen it elsewhere what did it mean remember damn it._

"Link!" Ilia poked Links shoulder raising her voice a little.

"Eh what?"

"If I told you this wasn't an orphanage and that you can trust me will you stay?" Ilia questioned.

Link looked up into Ilia's green eyes his brow arched looking for something, trying to determine her plans or if she was lying by just looking. He couldn't see anything of the sort but he saw something he couldn't describe, it jumped at him as he studied her. _What is she after and what is that I see on her face, it's like she wants something or its begging me to do something. Where had he seen that before? What was it? _

Link sighed shaking his head then waited for her to get angry again but instead she just hung her head.

"Then when will you leave?"

"When I heal"

"Then stay for the festival at least. There will be lots of food and Fun. I can show you some real fun is and then you can go if you still want."

He nodded and at that he settled into bed. As Ilia left the room she stopped half way turning.

"Link?"

"Yea"

"They may not have liked your ears but I think they're cute, don't let others make you think otherwise." at that she left for bed. As she snuggled into her blankets downstairs Link couldn't help but smile. "_She may be scary when she's mad and hit like whip but she's nice." _As he rolled over the last thing he remembered was that she liked her ears. Smiling still he finally fell asleep.


	7. Winter Solstice Part 1

**I finally decided on a age for link and Ilia so if you see a discrepancy (wrong age for example) tell me but the actual age is Link 11 and Ilia 10**

Chapter 7: Winter Solstice

Ilia were up early in the morning today stretching in her new cloths that had been made for special occasions. She wore a simple white dress that had green flowers on them with a yellow center. It came all the way down t her ankles an underneath she wore a warm pair of white pants. She had a pair of dancing shoes on her hair was the same however there was a delicate flower over her left ear. She ran over to the mirror and did a quick twirl giggling at how the hem expanded as she spun. As she finished twirling there was a clatter down stairs. Ilia quickly went down stairs to investigate e to find that Rusl was talking to Bo as Sasha picked up the forks she had dropped sighing as she began to clean them. Her dad and Rusl were too distracted to notice the Ilia's footsteps as he peered around the corner

"… You should see what trouble we ha… to get Link to…" hearing Links name Ilia's ears twitched as her interest perked up. Link had been living with Rusl and Uli since their conversation the night she woke him from his night terror. He had made a full recovery since then and was very rambunctious running all over the place chasing Cuccos. She smiled remembering when she and her dad showed him the ranch. He immediately ran over to the hay stack and dived into the pile not making a sound. When he came out he held a rat by the tail shouting

"I caught lunch!" Bo laughed hysterically as Ilia squealed running away screaming causing Link to start chuckling. Yet as he did every time he started to smile or laugh he would freeze looking stunned or confused then without fail would mask his emotions with a serious and alert as if he was attending a formal dinner party. This baffled everyone except Ilia who knew that the past few days had been some of the first time in his life that he had smiled or laughed. A few times already she had instigated him into a game of cards his face would corkscrew into a squint like one would take a bite of lemon. His eyes would dart side to side and occasionally glance up at Ilia as she waited for him to go. She let him win the second time hoping he would find joy in winning but as soon as he started smile he wiped strait back into his serious posture.

Ilia sighed recalling all the fun she had had with him the last few days. But her heart was heavy with the thought that he would be leaving soon. Her only hope was that he would change his mind soon and decide to stay but unless she could convince him otherwise she knew that her new friend would be gone never to be seen again.

"My poor Uli she's probably giving him a bath right now."

"Oh dear she has help right? The first time we tried to give him a bath he fought tooth and nail. Wait Ilia are you listing in on us?"

"Hu, oh oops " Ilia stirred from her memories realizing she had been standing mischievously with her head poking out slightly in view "Uh no I was just thinking to myself promise."

Bo made a motion with his hand dismissing the matter. "Well ether way come down here let's see how you look"

Mean while over at Pergie house Link was for all intensive purposes, having to partake in one of his most hated practices. "I HATE BATHS!" he grumbled

"Yes well you want to feel all nice and clean don't you?" Uli teased

"Not during the winter its freaking freezing when I get out. I'm not getting…wahhh uhh burbbuburbububrb"

Pergie, who had taken the opportunity of Uli's distraction, had snuck up behind Link and grabbed him round the waist thrusting him into the warm water. Tiny bubbles formed as he garbled out his cry under water. There was a huge splash as he burst forth from the water still yelling but before he could say anything a large hand grasped his head thrusting it back under and then bringing it back up only for an Uli to step forward with a brush

"Now you're in so no point fighting it" Pergie said her thick voice smoothly spoke.

"No point? No POINT! Are you kidding me I have to keep you from drowning me in this soapy mess! I have half a mind tooooaaaaaa burbububububububul."

"Oh come now Pergie you dunked him enough let me finish getting all the dirt out of his hair now."

"Yes yes please. Stop trying to kill me. I'll stop struggling just take your hands off me" Link shouted.

"See good things come to those who ask."

"I thought its good thing come to those who wait." Uli corrected

"Your point, without me you never would have gotten him to take a bath." Pergie retorted

"Yes well thank you for this Rusl had to meet with Bo to discuss the celebrations so it was a big help."

Silently Link sat glaring at the two as Uli scrubbed him down. His nose was just above water allowing him to breath. Tiny bubbles surface as he blew out a continuous breath. This went on for about five minutes which Link actually found enjoyable but when it came to getting out he started to argue and fuss about being cold blaming Pergie for his misery as she laughed to herself sitting on a bunk bed as Uli dried him off. "Now let's get you into some cloths shall we?" Uli stated rather than asked picking up the new cloths that had been made for him. It Had a broad collar with shiny black buttons in the front. The shirt was white except the edges which were a matching green to his trousers totally covering his legs; he had a black belt that Rusl had made with a golden buckle. His shoes were a simple pair of boots and socks.

"Now can I go?" he pleaded

"Of course you can go sorry it was a hassle" Uli answered

"Wait I think I see some dirt behind your ears. Guess he needs another bath" Pergie said seriously

At that Links eyes widened as he dashed out of the house yelling over his shoulder "Not this time lady" and as he ran outside he didn't notice the door open. He turned just in time for his head to run smack dab into unsuspecting Ilia.


	8. Winter Solstice Part 2

**Forgive the word it just him he just had a bad day a bird pooped in his hair **

Chapter 8:

It was quite soothing at the springs Ilia was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in the frigid water. She sighed contently as her forehead numbed away the large welt on her forehead.

As she sighed Link looked up from the entrance to the spring were he sat facing the locked gate leading to the bridge. They had been sent to let in guest coming to the festival. Link was to go with Ilia and wait for them. The thought was she could show him around the spring her number one hang out. However he hadn't said a word the entire time. After he ran into her knocking her out to awake with him looking over her she grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the ground with her and she started to rant about how clumsy he was and how he needs to watch where he was going. She used the word dunderhead many times over. Link cringed as he replayed the event in his head. Jaggle handed him a key and told him to open the gate for no one unless Ilia said she knew them. They walked to the springs side by side Link occasionally looking over at her but ever catching her look over at him with a worried look on her face.

Now he sat watching the gate and Ilia sitting at the spring. The cold weather nipped at his heals and he shivered tucking into his coat. _Cold, quite, boring, how am I going to get out of here? Now I know were the key is so maybe I can get it again during the party. That way I keep my promise and… why am I even keeping the promise I can leave now my stuff is back through that tunnel I just grab and walk on out. I should just go but…_ he looked at Ilia who was visibly shivering and rubbing her head…_ I did promise, why I even care it's not like me to care I oh what the hell._

He got to his feet removing his coat and walked over to Ilia and placed the coat around her. Her head snapped around looking at him in an odd way.

"You seemed cold and I don't need it I'm used to this." he shrugged and started walking away

"Well wait." he stopped and looked at her. "Come sit with me you have been quite ever since we got here. You don't need to watch the gate trust me we'll hear them coming." Link turned taking a seat next to her looking around uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I yelled I just was angry. I and my mom do that a lot. You know first time you got hear you freaked me out. First thing you do is try and kill me, I don't even know why I didn't just scream it's just I was more worried about you even when you had your hands around my neck. I don't know. Rusl has been talking to me a lot about how he left me with you. Said it was something that changes people. He seems shook p over it for some reason. You know you bled a lot right I couldn't stop crying the whole way home we had to burn that set of cloths they were so soaked in your blood. I …I never saw so much blood I just zoned it out told myself it was dream. The same thing with when you attacked me I suppose. It was scary. You scared me but now I know you're the scared one." Ilia face had a sad look on it and her hands twitched every time she mentioned the blood.

"I'm not afraid of anything" He said but softly understanding dawning on how much she cared about others not getting why or what for.

Ilia continued taking no offense used to his attitude "You think this place is a prison, you won't let your self have fun, you always seem like we want something out of you. Don't tell me a lie its true you know it and I know it I'm sure the others don't though."

"Ilia?"

"Hum"

"Why do you want me to stay?" Link looked at her contemplating all she just said. _She put herself through all this stuff. Yet she wants me to stay after all I've done. _She looked at him a happy smile lit up her face and she said without a hint of sarcasm

"Because you are my best friend Link!" she said smiling the most honest smile anyone could give

"Ain't this just pokey dandy think I left my torch pack at that shack? That guy just had to stop us." A tall gentleman on a blonde horse rode beside a smaller horse with amber hair. The rider on this horse a female leaned over and hit the man like on would a bull to set stampeding; a resounding thwack was heard skipping from tree to tree.

"For fucks sake why'd you hit me?"

"You know why?"

"No I don't freaking know why... Is it cause… auu just forget it."

"You better check your language around Ilia you know how Sasha gets. Aye…you listening Jack… Jack?" he was too busy and tired to care while he twisted his pinky back and forth in his ear trying to dislodge a clump of wax from his ear an act not amusing to Hana in the slightest.

"Yes I'm just thinking about just never mind in it was a soft curse not like I dropped the F bomb… again. How far anyway this only like my third time to Ordon you been coming here since..You landed." Jack fished the sentence wiping ear wax of his pinky from twisting it around in his ear.

"The girl snapped her head around eyeing him."Sometimes I forget how knew the rest of you guys are to this whole thing. Compared to me and Ray you guys don't got nothing.

"Cute insult me I don't give a shit"

"Again language you should have seen what she did to Ray the first time he cussed around Ilia"

"Oh really this I need to hear what she do

"You can ask her were here."

"And the gates locked now what"

"We wait of courses"

"For what?"

"Ilia of course."

Before she could answer Link stiffened suddenly alert glancing towards the gate calm yet focused look on his face. Ilia looked at him not quite knowing how to answer his question but before she could begin to answer he stood up and ran to the gate. She shook her head at the sudden shift in focus. She brought herself to hands and knees then hoisted up of the ground making sure not dirty her clothing or rip the fabric for her dress. She walked up beside him looking at his face trying to discern his sudden change. Links eyes were fixed on the far off distance trying to see something in the fog, his ears twitched and a breeze blew across the path to the gate and the leaves crawled across the ground with it.

She glanced at his eyes and moved her head around trying to trace his line of sight to figure out what he was starring at. As far as she could tell he was just staring straight across the bridge into the distance just searching._ What is he looking for? And why nothing's changed._ Could it be that Keese_? _The thought scared her and a chill went down her spine her arms prickled with goose bumps.

"Wu… whh what is it? What are you staring at? Is it… is it a monsters?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Link shook his head "no hoof beats two sets of them, coming towards us." curiosity for his sudden caution.

"Oh their here their here Link the key we should "she was cut off as Link raised his hand palm away and fingers splayed out signaling her to be quite. She gave him a look of confusion then furrowing her eyebrows out of cur

"You don't think its them." she said to which Link shook his head saying

"No but I don't know it's them"

Its them trust me I can tell its theme"

"How! You couldn't even hear them."

Girls' intuition!  
>Link turned and stared at her. After a while he said "what's intuition?"<p>

"I'm not sure it's like gut feeling my mom says. Only ladies have them though men are too dull and different to be able to one." Again he stared at her and his left ear twitched involuntarily as if a fly landed on it and his left eye twitched not so involuntarily. Ilia simply looked at him a slight smile and unblinking eyes never leaving his. Link blinked a dozen times shaking his head as he turned to the gate in time to see the horses and riders appear out of the mist crossing the bridge he handed her the key and stepped back into the shadows. Ilia sighed seeing the distrust and caution in his body language.

_His eyes, why does he do that? He is so unopened to any affection or love or even a fun time of any kind. How can any kid live like that? Oh what do I know Talo isn't a real good example but surly most kids aren't like this, I hope. _

She shook her head clearing the thoughts from her mind and walked to the gate where Jack and Hana waited. Hana waved smiling and Ilia grinned in return waving as she started running towards them. _ In the very least he may loosen up at the party. I hope._

"I swear you're not like the others" Linked said out of the blue.

Ilia turned to him eyebrow cocked and she opened her mouth. Before she could say anything there was a rattle from the gate as jack shook it testing the lock she sighed and stood to let them in.


	9. No Good Bye

**Chapter 9**

Link had stayed at the gate to let the rest of the visitors which included a band and the man from the hut that lived near the Faron springs selling lantern oil. Now it was dark and there was a huge bonfire in middle of the village by the river and bridge. The band played a little tune and villagers danced food was being made and so was chatter of men sitting on the side of dancing grounds as they were called on nights like these.

During all this Rusl sat at a table with a cup of pumpkin spiced eggnog drink made from goat milk made fresh by. He sat watching the festivities as the women danced an intricate dance passed down since the village's founding. They were spinning around and circling each other right hand holding there dresses and left touching there dance partners palms to each other, then switching partners mid dance and continuing on to a complicated set of steps. Rusl Bo laughed as his daughter Ilia danced among them with her mom stooping low so she could reach her hands the both of them giggling to themselves.

Rusl missed the wink from his wife deep in thought over the events of the past few weeks starting with Links sudden arrival. How he had left Ilia with the boy bleeding out._ I never should have left her._ He kept thinking this though over and over. It had defiantly affected her. Having to care for the boy at the springs had a huge affect on her.

He was roused from his musings when the music stopped. Rusl looked up to see his wife sitting next to him.

"Are you ok dear? You didn't even notice me sitting down. You're not still beating yourself up over what happen with Ilia?"

Rusl couldn't help smiling at the accuracy with which his wife deduced his reason for his current demeanor. "How you can read me like a book baffles me to this day despite you continues comforting on this matter I still worry about what I've let Ilia endure." and although it was visible to the other villagers that Ilia wasn't permanently scared from the traumatic experience Rusl previous conversion with his wife had little affect with Rusl . Her ability to read him on the other hand seemed to be something she could accomplish with most. The fact she had picked up on his worries the first night of Links arrival had more to do with her relationship top him.

` "Look dear, look around you. Ever since the boy arrived in this village it's changed it for the better. Once again we have the sound of children playing and…"

"Even though the boy rarely ever says anything at all? Rusl interjected a move which caused an irritated yet playful look from his wife.

"Yes even though boy barley makes a noise, any other cute quips? She said playfully. Rusl gave her a sheepish look before he shook his head

"Good then let's dance" and they did with no protest from Rusl as he finally let the last worries melt away as he stepped to the rhythm of the beat as the band picked began the next song .

Ilia and Hana had taken a seat when Uli had started her talk with Rusl and Ilia had taken the time to talk to Hana about how things had progressed since her last visit such as the harvest of the grain, the soon to be new addition to the stable and the arrival of Link and their interaction thus far. She was in middle of one of her monolog which Hana being Hana was patiently listing to making sure not to interrupt her and simply listening to a troubled girl and her musings.

"He was definitely mad at me he said "I swear you're not like the others". What others? Could he mean, the villagers? What reason could he have for wanting to leave here? It's much more comfortable than living in woods all alone when there are plenty of things to do for fun yet he's set on going. Ever since he showed up here he's been ... been what's a word for not normal? Not wild but close you used it earlier for Rays big doggy. Oh yea fu-air-ul (feral) was it?" Ilia asked Hana, Ilia looked up into Hanas face her head craning up as she sat in her lap

Hana nodded eyebrow raised at her sudden change in subject from their previous conversation.

"Ok good then feral he caught a rat with his bare hands and was ready to eat it for dinner isn't that grouse? Only living in wild would make him resort to doing things like that? He stopped that stuff though recently, we started to play games and I would do chores. At first he just watched but last two days he started helping me. I never could get him to smile but I knew he was having fun even if he doesn't know what fun is. That's another thing he told me he doesn't know what fun is. Another thing, I heard him yelling in his sleep when he was staying at my house. That was so mom could keep an eye on him while his cuts healed. I woke him up and it was then we talked about fun. Before he went back to sleep he talked of his days at orphanage and how the kids would hurt him and steal his stuff they did all sort of thing, he didn't want to talk about it in detail. They made his life miserable and he ran away to live in the forest. Wait he ran away because of the way they treated him! I wonder if he feels this place is like the orphanage. He sees me doing chores and him and orphans had to all help work so they could eat. I got upset when he ran into me earlier and I got upset with him and called him a name kind of like the kids would make him feel. I want him to stay the whole time but instead been adding to the problem. Only different is he didn't get yelled at… why you looking at me like that… ok maybe I do get a little… harsh when I get mad but it's not that bad. Ok stop laughing"

Hana had started laughing softly and now was raising her voice" seriously stop! If you find this as a good time to giggle like a little toddler errrr I SIAD STOP! I ought to…

She stopped still smiling though "thank you … oks maybe your right I do take after my mother a little more than I think. So what should I do now though if I don't do something soon he may leave? I made him promise not to until the festival and it will be over soon. I'll go apologize to him and tell how much he means to me and the villagers. He's the first person I met my age and probably my first real friend. Friends tell each other what they need to hear right? Right I know what he needs to do and maybe I will help him in more ways than one. Ok thank so much for listening I always can rely on you when you're in the area. Oh and sorry for getting upset I didn't mean to yell. Ok now I just need to go and talk to him … he should be right next to the food table. He really likes food. Ok here I go bye.

Over by the food table Link was stuffing bread rolls into his mouth not even trying the number of jams made for the sweet honey batter bread.

"Hey Link how's the bread?"

"mumf urmf wufm." he said turning his head with a whole role sticking out of his mouth like a dog with a tennis ball. Ilia laughed at the site.

"I'll let you finish." She said as Link tore into the role.

Meanwhile jack sat down next to Hana grabbing the chair and leaning on her and moving his head near her ear "so when is the booze going to be passed out?" He drawled in his particularly thick southern accent. Hana pushed his hand off making him slip nearly missing the table with his other hand.

"Oey yaw could uh ask me to back up."

Hana looked at him over her shoulder you could of kept your hands off me.

"I didn't mean it as a guy just a friend. So again when do they take out the alcohol?"

"When the kids go to bed." She said

"When's that going to be, anytime soon?" he asked hopefully

"No another three hours." She replied

"And why do they wait for them to go to bed, they never did in my home."

"Its due to the same type of cups they all use they don't want one of them getting into.

Well I know how to fix that I could just give it to them.

Hana looked at him glanced over his shoulder and slowly smiled a devilish look in her eyes. "Why hellos Sasha how are you? What do you make of this idea?" Jacks smile disappeared and his eyes seemed to be trying to turn 180 degrees without turning his head. If it was a Manga his eyes would be Os and his mouth a smaller O making :o

"I'm doing fine and to ill answer your question, after I barrow Jack" she said through gritted teeth and as she said this she grabbed his ear and yanked off the chair and dragged along the ground to the river .once there she raised him up by scruff of his shirt and tossed him into the river

"Take a load of and sober up … oh that right you're permanently drunk! She yelled at him

Ilia and Link meanwhile at the table as well as everyone at the festival stared at scene even those dancing after the band stopped mid song. Everyone had turned looking to the band after they followed the gaze by the time the last onlookers had turned jack was on the ground.

To all this Link fished his last mouthful of bread and said

"What did he do wrong?"

First there was a sliver of a chuckle, then slowly two more started then another soon the entire party was laughing to Bos deep laugh to Rusls quite chuckle. By the time everyone started laughing jack was up and out of the knee deep water soaked and shaking.

"Towel! Give me a towel! Whisky something I can't feel my toes dag nab it."

Someone get that man towel Bo chuckled and already someone was handing him a one leading him to the fire to whilst while Rusl went to unlock his house for him to get dressed in , seeing as his was a few paces from where he was tossed.

"So what did you want to tell me? Link asked Ilia fishing a cracker with goat cheese on it."

Yea I just wanted to talk how about we go to the bridge and talk. "Link nodded and Ilia looked to her mom now at the table fetching her some cheese

"Mom can me and Link goes to the bridge?

"I don't see why not just be careful." She answered

"Ok thanks mom" Ilia grabbed Link by the hand and after she they cleared the crowed she let go and the both ran to the bridge"

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well for starts sorry about earlier when I called you a dunder head and I wanted to talk about your plans after the village."

Links ears twitched and he answered with a simple "and?"

"And well are you, I mean will you be errr…"

"Leaving?" he fished

There was a short silence from Ilia as she chewed her lip "… yea well are you going to be leaving like you talked about , cause if so I wanted to ask what you meant by not like all the others? " she mentally banged her head against a wall for not saying what she needed to say."

Link smiled for the first time in a since two days ago but this time he didn't hide the fact or stop smiling. Something that made Ilia's moth drop wide open not surprising seeing how she he had never done this before since they met.

"I acutely thought I would stay for a few more days see if I want to stay, this has been fun…" Ilia's eyes widened at the word "I want to see if I can learn to live with these people." He finished smiling

Ilia smiled then frowned knitting her eyebrows wondering what to say, her earlier conversation she had in mind was pointless seeing as he wanted to stay at least for a few more days, but the way he said the last sentence made her curios "what do you mean these people and what about "

"Well first off you always seemed to care despite me ruining things or running into you. What you said in the forest made me realize that you cared and I wasn't sure the others cared that Rusl guy seems nice but he never talks to me unless I talk to him , your mom is sweet but strict and Bo well him I don't know."

Ilia blushed when he said she always cared and then opened her mouth to say what about the rest of them but stopped and said "you know it's just because you act the way you do , they are as unsure of you as they are of them . That's why Rusl doesn't talk to you and my mom acts the way she doesn't… well she's always like that to new people come to think of it. "

"So do you think they well ever warm up to me" Ilia smiled wide

"Of course it took jack a month but you it won't be long especially the more you talk to them"

"Ok well will you help me with the other?"

Ilia's heart warmed at the prospect of Links decision and she couldn't help but continue smiling "you bet"

"well why don't we go talk to Faldo now I want to see more of those goats and I wanted to ask him but never did ,so let's start there." he said this as he raised to his feet brushing his pants off and reached out to Ilia to help her up. She reached out her hand to his and he started pulling her hand but at as she was half way up her hand slipped.

Everything in Links perception slowed down and he reached out as she fell backwards her face was surprised and she flailed her hands about and Link grabbed her shirt and it tore ,she fell back hitting the icy water she screamed before she tumbled back under water by the current , hitting her head. Link yelled for help and was already jumping in before she reached right as he reached the open water . He braced himself for the cold sucking in air and holding it. As he hit the water he held his breath as his body seemed to squeeze the air out. He saw Ilia's foot in the river and surged forward garbing it he pulled himself close simultaneously pulling her towards him. As she came near him he worked his way under her unconscious body and pushed her to the surface angling for the shore. When he reached the water's edge two pairs of hand reached into the water and pulled him and Ilia out Rusl and Hana were there Hana holding Link and Ilia was cradled in Rusl arms. Sasha yelled and he turned around placing her on the ground.

"I grabbed her hand and she slipped and then…"

"Sasha yelled at him "quite you fool" she glared at him

"But"

"Go just go"

Link left his face in his hands crying meanwhile Ilia was blue and stone cold lay on the ground not moving. Sasha began performing CPR on her child meanwhile the party guests were crowded behind quietly watching and hoping for the best. Back and forth Bo walked back and forth for praying to the maker that his only child would be alright. As he closed his eyes, then he heard a sputtering as Ilia coughed up water and gasped in air immediately Uli arrived with the blanket and towel she had gone for.

"Thank you Uli" Bo said taking the towel and wrapping Ilia who now shivered he teeth chattering. He wrapped her in the towel to start drying her off and Sasha draped the blanket around her. Bo picked her up and started walking to the house.

"How about some soup my little one" He said, Ilia nodded to cold to speak. She looked around looking for someone.

Meanwhile near Rusls house there was a whole with wood shaving. And Link belonging were be packed.


	10. Bad Bat

Link had a file and was grinding the tip of a wooden key down. He blew on it sending sawdust flying and inserted the key into the hole. It was the a piercing call was heard back from the village

"Link where are you" he couldn't discern who it belonged to but it was far off but whoever it was they would be her soon he pulled the key out of the lock and rounded the edges on the key frames a bit an reinserted it slowly turning it hearing a click .

"Yes now to get out of here "he exclaimed

He pushed the gate open and grabbed his pack Rusl had fetched for him. It had food in it to last him a week while he got as far away from Ordon as possible. He fancied he would leave the woods entirely and find a new home somewhere in the city maybe he was old enough for the saw mill or a number of other jobs. He may just relocate to another area entirely. He turned these ideas around in his head when he heard the call again this time closer. At that he started running now across the bridge. He was so focused on leaving he failed to notice the large bat swooping in for him.

He heard the flap of wing almost too late and threw himself on the ground claws biting into his back leaving shallow cuts. He rolled over the pain ebbing away as adrenalin surged through him. The bat landed on a tree and regarded him it was huge eyes. It was at least twice his height he tilted his head mouth dropped at the size of the bat .It then took off and after gain altitude swooped down on him. He rolled avoiding the bat but bat performed a mid air back flip though and landed with its back to the village. Usually Link would have run or fight it but he didn't have time to make a stick with a tip and there was none in the vicinity he could even hit it with

"Okay maybe I should have waited till day."

he said to no one in particular. Yet he didn't he left in the rush of the moment and took the key he made when Ilia left and ran away. He clenched his fist remembering how he killed the one friend that ever mattered to him. A tear formed in his eyes and he wiped it away.

The bat now screeched at him as if wanting his full attention then like a guardian angel there was a sound of hoof beats and a arrow tore through it left wing and it pulled the wing in screeching more like a wounded animal . Link suddenly getting bold ran at the bat and kicked it in the talon but was knocked back unconscious and just as he fell a horse ran up beside him and jack dismounted the bat flying off. Behind them Rusl and Faldo appeared with Hana close behind. Faldo ran to Link and hoisted him up to Shadow and mounted Shadow with Link slumped over the side.

"Get him out of here " Rusl shouted unsheathing a sword

"Don't need to tell me twice he shouted over his shoulder already galloping away"

"You were going to use it?" Hana asked Jack

"No it will scare'em" he replied

"Isn't that the point?

"Not the bat the villagers."

"Fine go nuts"

"Always"

The bat swopped in for another swing and ran into a small buckler strapped to Jacks back. As he ducked down seeking shelter like a turtle to a hawks talons behind the shield he scooped up a handful of dirt and without stopping his rotation flung the sand into the bats large eyes. Immediately it bristled and flapped away screeching in pain blink furiously .when its eyesight recovered its prey was gone it swiveled around sighting Link and Bo running for the bridge but before it could pursue Rusl jumped in front waving his sword stabbing at the bat it flew up and in a looped loop giving itself some distance from Rusl

"Soooewe" Jack appeared running at the bat brandishing his buckler now properly attached to his left arm swinging a pole around to which he slugged the bat in the face with. In response it started gaining altitude to recoup itself

"Oh you think your done do yaw, aaaaaaaye!" The bat turned around to Jacks banter a confused look drawn across its face if bats could frown this one was

"Mere." Dropping the end of the pole to the ground and sticking into a patch of rock pole vaulting him upwards towards the bat. Brandished his sword slashing the bats right wing, it screeched in pain dropping to the ground its claws and talons scrambling for a perch yet finding none impacted the ground were Rusl promptly fished it with a stab to the spinal column

"This part I did not think about at all oh shit!" a resounding thump was heard as Jack crashed to ground Rusl shaking his head as he cleaned his sword on the bats pelt.

"You never think. Always acting never planning"

"That's my job see the boys be lost in the woods if it weren't me." Hana gloated standing over Jack

Jack words spilled out of his mouth slowly like a derailing train. As he hoisted himself up on his sword to which he had stuck in the ground.

"I think I could find a bar and be happy there no need to even… even stars?" Thunk his head went as it collapsed into the ground

"Is he?" Rusl asked and in response she tapped him with her boot two witch no response was uttered by the now unconscious Jack.

"Of course" she replied

Rusl grabbed by the ankles and Hana by the wrists and hauled onto his horse then set off to the village leaving the crumbling form of the bad bat.


	11. Prolog

**I know this is short but it's all that needs to be said .**

**Prolog**

It had been three months since the incident with the big bat. Link and Ilia cried together when he saw her alive and him not gone. Link now talked regularly with everyone around him the villager accepted him and he accepted them. He worked with a Faldo and the sheep riding shadow like he was born to. Ilia would watch in envy as he rode bare back herding the goats' .she now became a perfect little nurse in Ordon, or so she was told. In later years she would grow to replace her mother. Link lived with Rusl as an adopted father and he soon became very fond of his new parents in all everything was good.

**Expect more the next book is already in the works and now a preview of one of the flash backs un edited **

Walking through the forest of Faron was a young man who had walked through these trees many times before over the years. He wore a simple of black shirt with a hood attached to it covering his head. His legs were covered in black as well, spanning from his waist all the way to his ankles nearly covering the soft soled shoes on his feet but not enough so that they dragged under foot. Even though the ground was retiled with twigs and leaves the boy made little to no sound. This was a skill he was accustomed to using even without his knowing however when the time came for him to ever use such a skill he wouldn't make a sound at all. So practiced in this he was that even now he made little noise despite his lack of caring to. So the boy walked as he always did in step with the environment listing keenly to the birds and other animals of the forest calling out their songs. The trees rustled in the wind as a southern front moved over the land bringing with it the cold. Although the boy wore nothing but a heavy black shirt with the hood he was still comfortable in the slightly chilly weather descending on the land like locust to a farmer's crop. The frigidness filled all the forest and he could smell the slightly musky sent of smoke carried to him on the wind. He smiled to himself as he inhaled the scent taking a deep breath into his nose chilling his nostrils from the cold. That smell meant he was close he could almost taste the goat cheese. His mouth watered at the thought. He inhaled deeply again making his nostrils seems to freeze as he did so

"Oops shouldn't have done…" his thought was cut off by a furious sneezing fit "AAACHOOOO ACHOO." sniffling he looked towards the grunting of the ever silent wolf walking besides him.

Its ear was cocked to one side regarding its companion as if to say. "Why make such noise you sacred the bird away."

The boy frowned realizing he had startled the small bird the wolf he had come to call Timber had been stalking for the past few yards. The bird would slowly work its way along the path picking at seeds or other food it spotted. Unknowingly this had staved off the Timber moving only when the bird would look away as not to startle it. With his sudden outburst however the bird flew off not knowing that Timber was in pouncing distance getting ready to do just that.

"Oh well sorry we're almost there anyway. Besides that young blonde always loved to feed and play with you." Timbers ears went back and he emitted a short growl "I don't like tiny grabby children" he seemed to say

Oh what about that Hylian back in castle town you got along well with him now didn't you the wolf perked up at the mention of the boy he wasn't grabby as more of cautious letting him grow accustom to his presence before ever getting to close it took many visits before the boy finally tried to pet the wolf unlike the other children who would rush the wolf thinking he was a tamed pet and be greeted by a low snarl and scolding for trying to pet him despite warnings. "I hear they found a Hylian and took him into the village as one of their own." In fact that was the whole reason for his early trip here he hadn't been in over a year

However if it did turn out to be him however unlikely as it may be he would need to inform the others. After all it was decided his fault for putting the thoughts of adventure into his head he should have paid more attention. That coupled with the fact he was a Hilayen was reasons to be alarmed to only so many were … that dammed portal. His fist clenched as he thought over those events the wolf felt change in mood and perked its ears falling in step next to the boy brushing its tail lightly against his leg. He looked down in surprise and smiled. Slowly they came to a stop at the bridge and the open gate Timber ears twitched and looked towards the spring entrance. As they walked he could hear the gentle humming of a young girl Timber of course was walking silent trying to avoid the girl's attention the boy of course turned to enter the spring leaving the wolf outside. As he approached the girl he cleared his through and the girl jumped turning to see who had made the noise only to see the hooded face of the boy showing only his mouth his eyes still covered in shadows. The girl placed her hand on her hips and glared

"You know I never liked not being able to make eye contact t with you" Tapping her head as she spoke. He smiled and removed the hood showing a young face despite his age already being tall. He had a square jaw and firm brow. His eyebrows were smooth and trimed as was a small soul patch . cleanshaved blue eyes like stormy day and lower lip split from constant nervous chewing

"Well now I didn't realize one wanted such things." He said sarcastically "you certainly have grown I see. I would have thought you would be with your new friend when I arrived."

Her smirk changed as her eye brows raised and her lips twitched into a quizzical curve her eyes looking up and left as if considering something.

"I can't find him nor do I want to" she said leaning her head to the left.

"_She seemed to be mad at something .oh well ill probably find out what soon enough." _He thought to himself. He sighed to himself and looked up at the twilight as if expecting something but not knowing what exactly it was he was expecting.

At that moment Ilia was looking at him and noticed the look. She didn't know much about him just that he had one day showed up on her parents' footsteps in dire need of help and a bewildered and scared look on his face. With him was the wolf timber she was only three when this occurred but remembered it clearly. She was so scared only hearing the screams as her mother operated on him trying to remove something out of his abdomen. Even the wolf seemed worried walking back and forth in circles tail tucked and occasionally stopping when there was a pause of the screaming. Its ears perked frozen completely usually in mid step head and ears' facing the back room the boy was in. It was as if they shared a bond with each other that was more deep and personal as if they shared something no one else did at the time. She shook her head remembering this and decided to break the silence that had grown between them.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked

"Do what?" he replied still searching the sky

"That right there ever since I could remember when the sun would set you would stare up at the sky like you're looking for something. Yet you always had that face like you weren't sure what you were looking."

He stopped what he was doing looking straight into her eyes and said "I'm not sure I want to know what I'm looking for." He said simply

"That doesn't answer my question." She said irritably ".Are you not going to tell me if so then say so instead of changing the subject."

"Ok I'm not going to say" he said then after a brief pause he finished by saying "At least not yet. Now let's head back before it gets dark." With that he turned on his heels and walked towards the spring entrance and to the village. Ilia still a little miffed that he hadn't answered her question followed.

**This is what started as the beginning but turned into a flash back since the next one will be about what happened right before the twilight event meaning they will be the same age as the game or close to it in the next one but I won't say what age cause ewe all know how well that went in this one just check the official website for ages .it will include as you can guess the Hooded Boy and yes I NEED BETA READERS. So don't delay. Please please review its my only payment **


End file.
